My One Shot Lover
by Bezzi Babbu
Summary: Yami and Bakura are Boys and Ryou and Yugi are Girls. The Rest Is A Surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**My One Shot Guy **

"Hey, Bakura."

"YAMI, not now I'm trying to sleep."

"No, just listen, I was thinking about watching the girls in the changing rooms tomorrow."

"Yeah, that would be nice, it will make my day better, now Yami do me a favour, and LEAVE ME ALONE."

…

"Hey Bakura, you showed up after all, guess you're not an annoying Furbie at all."

"Well look who's talking you spiky haired freak, anyway they're going in."

"WOW."

"What can you see? Tell me what you see."

"Let's see, Yugi's nice legs almost like Daisy dukes (whistle)"

"Yeah what else"

"OMG, Ryou looks so hot in a low-cut, see through shirt"

"HEY BACK OFF now let me see"

…

"Hey, Yugi did you hear something?"

"No, I didn't Ryou, are you imagining things again?"

"Maybe"

"Did you hear about when Tea set Joey up"

"Yeah, poor Joey, I hate that girl she's such a bad excuse for a person"

"Yeah, she's such a bitch"

"You know if it were me I wouldn't be as obvious"

"Oh shit Ryou, look at the time we need to get ready"

…

"So Yami, what do you see now?"

"Tight jeans…. OMG look at those double D's"

"Why'd you have to say that now, now I have an uncontrollable nosebleed"

"Get up you idiot and get over yourself, oh and clean up this blood."

"SHUT UP and let me see, well at least Yami's iced out and Ryou's lit up, uh oh, bye Yami, RUNNING!"

"What are you talking about, oh hi Yugi"

"What the fuck are you doing here Yami?"

"I'm, I'm here to see you but is this seat taken?"

"Yami for god sake you know that kind of shit doesn't work on me"

"Sorry I don't know what you're talking about. Is it about me?"

"Listen, don't take this personally but we were never in love. Oh and it doesn`t really matter, who you say you are, you can sing it out the windows or out of your car but could you please find another girl like in the bar or something."

"This was never really love was it Yugi, that's what your trying to say, isn't it?"

"Yeah and know one thing love is just another word I never learned to pronounce"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let's take this slowly, Ryou what's taking so long"

"Sorry, oh and by the way his blinds are see-through"

"Maybe I didn't think this through"

"Let your mind go I know you can do this, and I don't mean imagine Yami kissing you"

"I NEVER IMAGINED THAT!"

"Sure"

**...Later on…**

"Okay Bakura I'm turning off the lights"

"Umm… Yami you can look into my soul tonight if you want."

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"Yami, could you turn up the heater for me"

"Okay"

**...In the morning… **

"Bakura, come on get up, we're going to be late for class"

"Yami, you are as dumb as a dodo aren't you"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a spy by the window going by the name of Yugi"

"So … she's probably keeping an eye on me"

…**In music class…**

"Hi Yami"

"Oh hey Yugi"

"…"

"Yugi I know about you, you dream about me, playing your stubborn games"

"Well, I only want to see how far our friendship can go"

"YAMI, YUGI"

"Yes sir"

"Get on with your work"

"Is the music on Yugi"

"Yes"

"Could you get a little closer to me, I'm struggling to hear you"

"Umm…Okay"

"You know Yugi You're the last person I'd expect to play a game like this"

"YAMI, what are you talking about!"

"Like when the cats away the mice come to play"

"That's not it at all"

*sigh* "Umm..Okay meet me in my room 8'o'clock"

"You mean?"

"Yep, you'll be my girl

…**Outside Yami's room…**

"Okay let's see, Lipstick, check, Stockings up, check, Skirt's short, check, High heels, check. Well I guess I'm ready but something's missing."

"Yugi what a pleasant surprise, come on in"

"Umm Okay"

"Take a seat, make yourself at home"

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Close your eyes"

"Okay"

*kiss*

"OMG, Yami what was that?"

"I realise my feelings for you are strong and I hope you feel the same way"

"Of course I do"


	3. Chapter 3

…**In The Corridor…**

"Hey Yami"

"Nyeh, Oh hi Anzu"

"So, you are you dating anyone?"

"Well…"

"So you're not, well, I'm free this Saturday so I'll see you then"

"Ok"

"Well I'll see you Saturday"

"Huh, What, NO, I'm dating Yugi!"

"Why were you talking to her?"

"Who"

"You know, Anzu"

"I'm sorry, she just came up to me out of nowhere and we just started chatting"

"Yami"

"Yes Yugi"

"I'm breaking up with you"

"What! Why?"

"Because I can't trust you around other women"

…_**In Ryou's Room…**_

"Hey Ryou, do you have any idea why he's still emailing me?"

"Maybe he just doesn't get us and our emotions"

"Maybe, because he's stupidly listening to his heart rather than his head"

"Yeah, I guess"

"He was too late to take back what he did and he was so not worth the wait. Besides even if I did want him back I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because it's out of my hands now"

"Well I guess he did blow his last chance"

…**In Class…**

"Hey Yugi"

"Yami, just leave me alone"

"The tears that have fallen from my cheeks mean nothing when I'm around you"

"Listen, it's time to get over yourself, you and me, it will never happen"

"Yugi, it's not all like that, you can't walk away from all the good times we had"

"You can keep talking all this rubbish but I'm walking away for good"

*grabs her hand*

"Listen, Yugi can we talk this out"

"Fine, meet me in my room"

…**Outside Yugi's room…**

"Hey Yugi, can I come in?"

"Sure, I guess"

"So why did you break up with me?"

"When I found out how you were messing me about, I … I was heartbroken"

"Why didn't you believe me when I said it was just a friendly talk?"

"Well the way you spoke to her and EVEN agreed to have a date with her"

"It wasn't like that"

"I don't need this and I don't need you"

"Do you remember all the pictures on your phone of us?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"This proves that you're not alone."

"But she was with you"

"Right now, I couldn't care less who she is, what or where she is, all I care about is you"

"That's nice and all but as I've said many times before, we're through"

"You'll have to cry me out, then but only then can you leave me"

"Hmm, well this won't hurt but you had better get used to it"

"Yeah, like you said, I can keep talking but you're walking away"

"Y...Yeah like I said"

"Well I'll be seeing you"

"Yeah…Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

My One Shot Guy – Chapter 4

…**The Next Day…**

"Hey Yami"

"Oh Hello there, Anzu"

"So are you still free on Saturday?"

"For what?"

"Our date, you know, the one you agreed to the other day"

"Oh well I guess I am now"

"Well Okay, meet me outside my room at 8:00"

"Sure"

…**Science Class…**

"Okay class I will now read out the pairing for today's project"

"First – Bakura and Ryou"

"BOOO YAAA"

"Bakura be QUIET"

"Sorry Sir"

"Second – Yami and Anzu"

"…"

"Oh wait sorry there was a mistake. It is Yami and Yugi"

"Noooooooooo"

"ANZU I am going to tell you this once BE QUIET!"

"Yes Sir"

…**During the Practical…**

"Yugi can you pass me the test tubes"

"Sure by the way I heard that you are going on a date with Anzu"

"Yep – Umm do I put that there or here?"

"There … so when are you going" 

"On Saturday"

"SATURDAY"

"Yes. Why? Is that a problem?"

"Well, you know Saturday is games night. Bakura will be disappointed if you don't go"

"Really, Bakura will be or maybe you are the one that's disappointed"

"Well I dunno maybe"

"You still have feelings for me don't you and you're jealous that I'm going out with Anzu"

"OF COURSE I AM, how could you go out with Anzu the day after I broke up with you"

"Well I could maybe break up with her if you come back to me"

"That would be nice"

"HEY ANZU"

"Yes Yam-Yam"

"I'm breaking up with you"

"FINE THEN GOODBYE"

"Yami, I swear you are the only person who knows everything about me but you still love me anyway but why?"

"Because I loved you even though you may be a bit crazy sometimes but you've helped me too"

"Thanks for that Yami"

*Dramatic Kiss*

"That was the best kiss ever"

"Yeah I know, I'm the best aren't I"

"You sure are"

END


End file.
